


don't trust every website you come across on the internet

by Daanny



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows, Oneshot, byakuran cant cook for life, irie gets mildly sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouichi gets mildly sick in a cabin and Byakuran attempts some kitchen work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't trust every website you come across on the internet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/124118783970/sickfic-ideas number 3
> 
> i half followed it because byakuran's a chill ass
> 
> have fun and enjoy

The air is a timed bomb, seconds away from hitting zero.

A plain alarm clock ticks loudly in the background, and two university students wrestle in the foreground.

“Shou-chan?” Byakuran says with a smile that doesn’t match the playful voice lined with threat. His hands are clasped in the tense and struggling brown haired boy underneath him.

“Ye—Yes, Byakuran-san, couldyoupleaseletgoofme?” the last seven words blur into one as Shouichi catches his breath.

“That won’t do at all, Shou-chan,” Byakuran smiles even wider and the voice gets more threatening. Shouichi gulps visibly.

“Byaku—”

“Let me take your temperature.”

Shouichi fights back with more vigour this time and manages to push an unresisting Byakuran away, “Like I _said_ , I can take my temperature _by myself._ ”

Byakuran whines as he picks up a bag of marshmallows that seemed to appear out of nowhere, “But I read on this website that taking your partner’s temperature would be a great way to bond! I even went as far as to turn off the heater late last night and take your covers off!”

Shouichi’s hands grip his covers a little harder. He was a volcano on the verge of exploding, and he definitely didn’t look happy about Byakuran’s words.

“You _what_?”

“Oops, I wasn’t supposed to say that!” the white head laughs childishly. “But worry not, Shou-chan! For the great Byakuran-sama has mastered the art of making congee!”

In time with the tick of the alarm clock, something explodes on the other side of Shouichi’s room. He looks up suspiciously at Byakuran before flinging off his covers and running to the kitchen.

It isn’t like Shouichi wasn’t expecting something like this to happen when he accepted Byakuran’s offer to stay at a secluded cabin for winter vacation, Shouichi thinks to himself as he calmly turns off the stove and removes the burning content from the heat. Byakuran stands behind, still with a smile, knowing not to interrupt Shouichi when he messes up the kitchen like this, and Shouichi is grateful for it.

It’s just that, Shouichi sighs as he opens up the cover of the pot, only to be met with a layer of unrecognizable black charred material, “Byakuran-san? Instead of coming down with a light fever, I might come down with cancer if I eat this.”

The smile on Byakuran dissipates into thin air. Byakuran without a smile on his face is terrifying in its own rights, but the corners of Shouichi’s lips can't help but to curl up as his arms snake around Byakuran’s neck. He lets his forehead rest on the other’s shoulders as a pair of strong arms curl around his own back.

“I just wanted to try and make you happy.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I turned off the heat and pulled off your covers.”

“I forgive you,” Shouichi runs his hand through Byakuran’s hair and breaks the hug. “Let’s try the congee again, alright?”

“Together?”

“Together.”

* * *

 

“Is it good?” Byakuran asks, slightly nervous.

“It’s great!” Shouichi says and Byakuran relaxes visibly. “It’s better than what I could’ve ever made.”

Byakuran sets down his own bowl and pulls out that bag of marshmallow that Shouichi thought disappeared. He dumps half the bag into the bowl and mixes. Shouichi frowns in confusion and light disgust.

“Everything is better with marshmallows,” explains Byakuran, poking a small pink marshmallow in Shouichi’s mouth before leaning over the table and kissing him on (in?) the mouth. “See?”

A stunned Shouichi could only utter a “Huh?”


End file.
